


Confession

by MegGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus/Scorpius - Freeform, Community: HPFT, Confessions, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, HPFT, LGBTQA, Love Confession, M/M, No Description, Romance, Scorbus, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Teen Romance, Teen love, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegGonagall/pseuds/MegGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Stunning banner by Lola. at The-Dark-Arts.net<br/><img/></p>
  <p>
    <i>Scorpius confesses something to Albus <br/>that he has been holding in for months.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

“Erm… Albus?”

“Yeah, Scorp?” 

“Can I - er - I need to talk to you for a moment, if that’s alright?”

“Blimey Scorpius, is everything alright? You’re as pale as The Bloody Baron.” 

“...Yeah. Everything is fine.” 

“Well don’t hang about in the doorway like a stranger, come on in and sit down. It’s your dorm too, mate.” 

“Right. Yeah. Er… How’s revisions going?” 

“I feel like I’m going cross-eyed from studying so much. I can’t wait until O.W.L.s are done and over with, that’s all I can say. How about you?” 

“Pretty much the same. I swear, Al, I’m not quite sure I can fit another thing inside my head.” 

“Tell me about it… So? What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well. I sort of had something on my mind for a while now, and… I - I just need to get it off my chest.” 

“Are you in some sort of trouble? You're sweating bullets.” 

“No! No, nothing like that. It's more of a confession really. And I will totally understand if you don't want to be friends after this, but I just can't continue to keep it in any longer, and Rose told me that I'm being an idiot and I should tell you, and-” 

“Whoa, Scorp. Calm down, yeah? Whatever you have to tell me, I'm sure it isn't that bad. I doubt anything you have to say will affect our friendship at all.” 

“We’ll see…” 

“Didn't catch that mate. Want to try again without mumbling this time.” 

“...” 

“And don't roll your eyes either.” 

_“Sorry.”_

“Truly a convincing apology, Scorp. So are you going to tell me what’s up, or do I have to assume the worst?” 

“No, no you don’t have to assume the worst… Wow, it’s really coming down out there tonight.” 

“The _weather_? That’s what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Don’t be stupid, Al of course-”

“Then stop stalling and talk.”

“Fine! _Fine_ … Albus. I - erm… I think I’m in love with you.” 

“Sorry? What was that.”

“I said I think I’m in love with you!” 

“...”

“...” 

“Erm… wow. I - I don’t know what -”

“I _knew_ I shouldn’t have said anything! I’m so _stupid_! I talked to Rose about it, and she reckoned I should say something, because I’ve been a wreck about it for months now. She _assumed_ that you felt the same way, obviously she was wrong. I’m a complete wanker. A world class prat. I understand if you don’t want to speak to me any longer. I mean, I’m a bloke, you’re a bloke and I know that this is just -” 

“Scorpius. Stop. I’m not upset or considering never speaking to you again.” 

“You’re _not_?”

“No. I’m not. And... you’re not an idiot. Rose is pretty perceptive. You were right to listen to her.” 

“Was I?”

“Yes, you _were_. Because, she wasn’t exactly wrong in what she assumed… I - er - I…” 

“...What are you trying to say, Al?” 

“This…” 

“What are you -” 

“...”

“...”

“You should have told me a lot sooner. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” 

“I must say, after _that kiss_ , I wish I had said something sooner.” 

“There’s loads more where that came from. If... if you'd like.” 

“Have I told you how much I love that cheeky grin of yours?” 

“You haven’t, but feel free to tell me whenever you’d like.” 

“Deal. So what do you say? Should we go tell your cousin she, once again, gave excellent advice, or…?” 

“We can tell her another time. If it’s alright with you, I could _really_ use a break from these books, and I know somewhere more private we can go to talk about us some more.” 

“ _Talk_?” 

“Did you have something else in mind, Scorp?”

“Perhaps… I think we’ve done enough talking tonight, if you ask me.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

***  
 **A/N - This story was written for a challenge that required strictly dialogue. I hope it was easy to follow. This is the first time I've ever attempted to write anything like it. Hope you enjoyed the story! :)**


End file.
